


Lampyridae

by devovere



Series: Smooch, Screw, or Slay? Tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s05e17 The Disease, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Harry had no real idea what he’d experience -- or what he was risking -- by falling into bed with a Varro woman, but their shared attraction was so strong he didn't care.





	Lampyridae

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Smooch, Screw, or Slay?](https://devoverest.tumblr.com/post/174132926227/smooch-screw-or-slay) game I created on Tumblr to celebrate my two-hundred-fiftieth follower. 
> 
> Written to the anonymous prompt:
>
>> Harry Kim with pairing of your liking - screw #34: “Face down. Ass up. Cock inside.”
> 
> Inspiration taken from [this dialogue](http://www.chakoteya.net/Voyager/516.htm) in “The Disease,” written by Michael Taylor:
> 
> TAL: So you liked what happened?  
> KIM: Yeah, a lot.  
> TAL: Enough to try it again?  
> KIM: Absolutely. I've got to be honest, I wasn't expecting something so different.  
> TAL: Neither was I. Our species look so similar. Well, at least on the surface.  
> KIM : I would've never guessed when it came down to the basics. Well, let's just say the birds and bees would be very confused.  
> TAL: The birds and bees?
> 
> Warmest thanks to TheShorty for two rounds of very helpful beta-reading.

Harry had never had such an intensely erotic response to a woman’s glance. They’d seen each other for the first time two weeks ago, when his work team boarded the Varro generational ship. By the end of the day, he’d learned that her name was Derran Tal and that the sound of her voice alone gave him the dirtiest thoughts he’d had since the last time Libby rode his face. 

As he’d gotten to know her since then, his desire for her had only increased. He was on the verge of falling hard for this compelling woman, and he still hadn’t had a moment alone with her. 

The situation was maddening. The Varro were a deeply xenophobic society that had been holed up for four centuries on their massive, sprawling ship. Even though  _ Voyager _ was there to help repair their warp drive, they restricted its personnel to designated public areas and made them return to their own ship at the end of each shift. 

Finally, he and Tal managed to sneak away together, ducking the security check after his shift. He figured they’d find an out of the way place for a little sweet talk, a little necking if he was lucky, but the next thing he knew she was pulling him into her quarters and straddling him on her bed as she stripped off her top. 

For the first time in his life, Harry Kim didn’t stop to think. All he did was … feel. 

She felt so incredibly good against him, under his hands, his mouth. Kisses sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted, and so responsive to his touch. He could have sworn sparks arced between their bodies as he rolled her onto her back and scooted halfway off the bed to mouth her pert breasts. Her moans and whimpers, her fingers in his hair guiding him told him that she liked what he was doing, that she wanted him to continue. He was becoming increasingly desperate to make this gorgeous, magnetic woman come undone. 

His lips found her navel as his fingers pinched and rolled both nipples at once. She writhed, parting her legs. He quickly maneuvered one arm under her, hooking a knee up over his shoulder. He wasn’t yet touching her crotch but its intoxicating scent engulfed him, filling his nostrils, as all his senses were flooded with her. His head was swimming, he was breathing hard, he  _ was _ hard, rock-hard, almost dry-humping the side of her bed in his escalating arousal. 

She traced the rim of his ear and then gasped as he found a new way to stimulate her breasts. Just that almost sent him over the edge.  _ Whoa _ . He hadn’t come in his pants since he was a first-year cadet. He backed off, forcing himself to release her and kneel beside her bed. He raised his eyes to look at her face for the first time in several minutes. She was on her back, nude from the waist up, one hand still tangled in his hair. Open desire showed on her face -- cheeks flushed, lips parted, dark eyes dilated and heavy-lidded -- he swallowed. 

“Show me how to please you.” His voice was a growl. 

“Oh, I will, lover,” she purred, and raised herself to kiss him. He drew her close again as she nibbled at his jawline, and she murmured into his ear, “I cannot  _ wait _ to be inside you.” 

He paused. That had to be a glitch in the universal translator. 

Didn’t it?

“Um, inside me?”

“Fuck, yes, as deep as I can go. You’re turning me on so much, I’m already protruding.” 

His brain finally engaged, at least a little bit. 

“I’m sorry, Tal. I don’t understand what you’re saying.” He released her again and sat at the foot of her bed. 

“Oh, I think you understand me perfectly well, Harry.” She smirked. “I’m pretty sure when I get you out of that uniform I’ll find you flared and ready.” 

Then her eyes dropped to his lap and her mouth fell open as she noticed the obvious bulge of his erection. “What the -- ? Harry, shit, I’m sorry, I thought you were a man!” 

“I  _ am  _ a man!” Reflexively, he felt insulted but then reminded himself this was a first-contact situation … which meant, he knew, that what they’d been doing was totally against the rules. 

He sighed. “And I thought you were a woman.” 

She laughed. “I am definitely female. This is confusing.” 

She didn’t sound upset, though. Just intrigued. Maybe even more interested than she had been before. 

“I guess our two species are more different than we realized. Maybe we’d better talk about this,” he said. This was just his luck. He’d been  _ that close _ to finally doing something impulsive, for once in his life. 

She laughed again. “Of course we’ll talk, if that makes you feel better. We can talk the whole time. Now come here.” She crawled towards him, palmed his erection through his pants, and he groaned. 

\-----

Tal was amazed by his penis. “It’s so much bigger than my cock! And the tip … such a small opening, how does anything get in?” 

“Um, nothing’s  _ supposed _ to go inside it. That’s where -- I mean, during sex anyway -- that’s where my, uh, my semen comes out?” He hated that his voice was stammering and squeaky, but  _ god _ she had no idea how her fingers sliding along his shaft and circling his slit were turning him on. “ _ Tal _ . Please. You’re going to make me embarrass myself.” 

“What’s embarrassing?” 

“I don’t want to … climax in your hand. Like a teenager. I want to make you feel good too.” He had no idea now how to accomplish that, but he still wanted to. 

“Oh, you will. I have no doubt. Just … what do you mean? What happens when you … climax?” 

“Oh. Um.” And he guided her other hand to his scrotum. “In here? Those … balls. They make semen. It’s a fluid, what the male contributes to … conception.” A thought occurred to him. “Does your species reproduce sexually?” 

“Of course, silly. But how strange that your seed is growing here -- it’s almost  _ outside _ your body, just hanging there. So vulnerable, you poor thing!” She was caressing him again. He felt his balls tighten. 

“Tal, please, I’m begging you. I’m about to … shoot off all over your bed. That’s not --”

“OK.” She let him go. “How do you feel about climaxing in my mouth instead?” 

He choked on a moan. “Oh. Oh, yes. Good … but -- what about you?” 

“We’ll take care of me next. I think your need is more urgent right this minute.” 

She wasn’t wrong. 

\-----

“Like this?” 

“Ohhh … yes, yes, please don’t stop.” 

Aside from some inarticulate noises from Harry, and a couple experimental hums from Tal, that was all the talk either of them managed before he exploded down her throat. He had tried -- he had  _ tried _ \-- to pull out, to warn her, to tell her she didn’t have to swallow. But positioned as he was, flat on his back with her straddling his chest, he’d simply had nowhere to go to get away from her eager, questing mouth, and she had driven him, rigid and moaning, right over the edge in no time. 

_ God, the feel of her _ . He’d been caressing what he could reach of her the whole time. She still wore her pants but the skin of her torso, the knobs of her beautiful, exotically marked spine, the way she rocked her lovely, shapely ass down onto his chest ... The rest of him now felt limp as cooked noodles, but he couldn’t stop touching her, even as his head fell back against her pillow, suddenly too heavy to hold up. 

“Tal. That was amazing. Thank you.” 

She was still focused on his penis. “I’m so glad you liked it, Harry. I’ve never experienced anything like that before.” 

He chuckled, glowing with post-orgasmic good will. “You sure could have fooled me. What you did with your tongue, with your teeth -- fucking amazing. Your first time giving oral? Incredible.” 

“I’ve sucked cocks before.” She swiveled off him and lay down beside him, propping herself on an elbow. “It’s just that yours is so different from any Varro woman’s I’ve ever seen.” 

He blinked, still confused but … going with it. “Tell me about Varro women’s cocks, then. Tell me about  _ yours _ .” 

She smiled. “Can’t I just show you instead?” 

His chuckle became a leer. “Oh, you will,” he assured her. She laughed, and he rolled over to kiss her. 

\-----

As she lifted her hips and shimmied out of her pants, Harry was intrigued to see what lay underneath. At first glance, as she raised her knees, legs together, to let him remove her clothing completely, he didn’t see much besides her pubic hair. But then she stretched out fully, spread open to him, and he saw it. 

It was fascinating. Beautiful. Definitely alien, but in ways that only excited him further -- the thrill of the unknown on top of his intense personal attraction. 

Deep pink and glistening, Tal’s cock emerged from her vulva. Apparently, a Varro woman's cock wasn't permanently outside her body like a human male’s. It appeared to... protrude, steadily sliding out from within her body, already rigid. He wondered about the physiological mechanisms that supported this function. But most of all … he just wanted to touch it. 

He glanced up at Tal’s face and found her watching him closely. There had been nothing bashful about her so far -- something he found hot as hell -- and she certainly didn’t appear shy or ashamed of her body now . But there was something newly guarded, a little vulnerable, about the way she lay still, waiting for him to say something, to do something. 

“God, Tal, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. May I touch it?” 

She smiled, suddenly teasing again. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

He immediately understood what she meant about their differences. Her cock was slick with what he guessed was her own arousal, and it was slender, perhaps three centimeters across, but quite rigid to the touch. She sighed deeply as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and stroked lightly up and then down again. He repeated the motion and watched her eyes glaze over. 

“Is that good?” he murmured. 

“So good, Harry. Please.” She bit her lip. 

“Please, what? Tell me what to do.” 

“Your mouth. Please. Put your mouth … on the tip.” 

He leaned down close, licked his lips, swallowed. Suddenly nervous. He loved giving women oral -- was this so different?  _ Only one way to find out _ , he thought, and suddenly grinned. 

He licked her. She tasted … it was indescribable, not at all salty, not really sweet either. He was reminded of dry wine, of really dark chocolate. Smooth, rich, complex -- completely addictive. 

He closed his lips around her, cupping his tongue, and began a light sucking motion. She gasped, bucked under him, and then her hands were threading into his hair, holding him still … and … her cock  _ kissed him back _ . He was so startled by the wriggling, sucking sensation in his mouth that he let go and sat up. 

“What?” she gasped. “Why did you stop?” 

“You … it  _ moved _ .” As he watched now, he saw that what he had taken to be her foreskin was rippling, lengthening past the tip of her cock. It suddenly looked like an orifice, made to receive, to swallow. “That is  _ wild _ , Tal. What’s happening?” 

“It’s seeking the seed. In a Varro man, this motion would trigger him to release seed, and my cock would draw it in.” 

“So that’s how women get pregnant here?” 

“Yes. Unless we use protection.” 

“A condom?” 

“I don’t know what that is. Here, I’ll show you.” She reached over to her nightstand and handed him something shaped like a wine cork but much smaller, nonporous, and with a rim. 

“You stick that … in the end of your cock?” At her nod, he grimaced. “Is it uncomfortable?” 

“Not really. It’s custom fit and very flexible. Anyway, it’s a lot more comfortable than a pregnancy would be. Or so I hear.” 

He laughed. “Good point.” Then he noticed that her cock was shorter than it had been a minute ago, and the … not-a-foreskin was also retracting. He’d have to ask her if that part of her cock had a name. Later. 

“Now, back to the matter at hand.” He stroked her, more firmly this time. 

She cried out, her whole body writhing. It made him feel good. He wanted to give her more, do more than just return the favor of a blow job. 

“Tell me how this works,” he said. “If I were a Varro man, what would you want to do?” 

She ran a hand up his arm as high as she could reach. 

“I’d want to fuck your brains out.” She spoke in a throaty voice that he wanted to hear again. 

“Your men have … a place for that?” 

“Yes. Between their legs, but it’s easier to reach from behind. I’d bend you over and sink my cock deep inside.” 

Suddenly all he could think about was Tal’s gorgeous pink cock pushing into his ass, filling him up. 

This was crazy. This whole thing was … crazy. He’d never been with a guy, never taken anything up his ass except sometimes Libby’s little finger when they were newly together, experimenting, and never past her first knuckle. 

He remembered that he’d liked it, though. 

“You can fuck me. If you want.” He heard himself say it and then immediately wanted it, more than he’d ever wanted anything. He and Tal. Their bodies were made for each other’s pleasure, any way they could fit together. It was a truth as obvious as the law of gravity, as the effects of vacuum, as the speed of light. This was right. 

“Please, Tal. Let me do this for you.” 

\-----

It took some maneuvering and more conversation. He explained the need for lube, and she produced a vial of something slippery that would do. He insisted that she use the plug, even though, as she pointed out, his digestive tract couldn’t get her pregnant. 

“It’s full of pathogens, Tal. We can’t risk getting you sick.” 

He firmly ignored the ever-dwindling inner voice that said they had no idea what they might be risking, that they shouldn’t be doing this at all. He wanted her, she wanted him. They would have this. There was no other choice worth considering now. 

“Harry, if you aren’t built for this, I’m worried that  _ I’ll _ harm  _ you _ .” 

“You won’t, I’m sure of it. Lots of men take another man’s penis this way, and you saw how much larger I am than you.” 

“But you haven’t done that?”

“Well, no. But -- I want to do it with you. Go slow, be careful if you have to. I’ll tell you if it hurts. But please, I want you inside me, Tal. Please.” 

He folded himself up on her bed, face down, arms above his head, ass in the air. She ran a hand along his back, around a buttock, hissing in a breath as she found his cleft and got her first good look at his puckered opening. 

“Fuck, that looks tight. I wonder…” and she pressed a finger to it. He moaned, consciously relaxing into the pressure, feeling his cock twitch. 

“Lube,” he grunted, but she was already there, spreading it around his anus and then slowly working her slickened finger into him, massaging as she went. When she penetrated past the ring of muscle he couldn’t help pressing back against her, taking it in deeper. 

“Greedy, aren’t you?” She chuckled, that deep throaty timbre surfacing again in her voice, making him harden even more. “That felt good?” She withdrew her finger, and he whimpered. 

“Really good.” He was sweating, trembling with need. “Please, Tal, with your cock this time. Unless -- you don’t want to now?” God, if she’d changed her mind … he suppressed a whine, flexing his toes and unconsciously arching his lower back in his eagerness for her. 

Wiping her hand clean on a towel, she answered his doubts by moving to kneel between his feet and gripping both his hips, hard. He let her adjust his flexion, let her pull him back to meet her. Then he felt the tip of her cock pushing in, stretching him open. It burned and thrilled at the same time. His hands clenched the edges of the mattress until his knuckles whitened. 

“Are you all right?” she panted out. He nodded, but she didn’t understand the gesture. “Harry? Am I hurting you?” 

“Oh Tal, it feels incredible. Please, please keep going.” 

She pushed in further, then swore. “You are so fucking tight, Harry! I’m about to -- oh god -- it’s starting already, I’m sorry, I can’t help it --”

It was. As she continued to sink deeper into his body, he felt  the rippling, wriggling massage of her lengthening orifice inside him. They were moaning in unison now, every exhale giving uncontrolled voice to a pleasure too intense for words. 

Her body met his, full contact from thighs to shoulder blades as she leaned onto his back, wrapping her arms under his. 

“Harry…” she sighed. “This is … what you’re doing to me … I can’t even describe …”

Ecstatic sensation coursed through him, moving in intensifying waves from deep in his gut to every finger and toe at once. He couldn’t stay still. He rolled his head, rubbing his face against the sheets, his shoulders straining against his grip on the mattress. 

“Tal... “ he moaned, helpless in the onslaught of pleasure. “Tal!”

He began to roll his hips, needing movement, craving friction  _ somewhere _ , feeling he might drown otherwise, might fry his brain with pure pleasure. The sliding of her cock inside him, in and out, just an inch or two with each roll of his pelvis, drove the breath from his lungs. 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” she gasped, and then began to mimic his movement in counterpoint, lengthening the slide and penetration, almost sobbing with every thrust together. 

Time stopped. Maybe his heart, too, for a moment. He came hard, felt semen splash against his bare chest and throat, and then saw stars as his vision tunneled. He dimly heard Tal wail above him as she clutched him to her. 

\-----

He opened his eyes, aware that some unknown segment of time had passed without his knowledge and that Tal was curled behind him, the length of their bodies still pressed together, skin to skin. He glowed with warmth, a muted, distant echo of the ecstasy she had brought him to. 

He reached back with one hand and found her sleekly muscled thigh, then followed it up to the curve of her buttock. 

“You wore me out, Harry,” she murmured. “I can’t go again for a while.” 

“Same,” he chuckled, giving her a squeeze. The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was that odd warm glow, rising from inside to make his skin tingle. She must have felt it too, because he felt her smile against the nape of his neck. 

He drifted off and dreamed of fireflies. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * <3 as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) may be a useful resource for some. 
> 
> I reply to comments. That means you can expect me to reply to your comment, eventually and barring unforeseen circumstances. (Once in a while I miss or don't receive a notification, for example.) 
> 
> If you _don’t_ want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper.” I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
